In the manufacturing step of the liquid crystal display, a step of fabricating a laminated optical film by laminating a sheet of thin film (polarizing plate) to a band-shaped function film (phase difference film) is used (see patent document 1).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-76106